pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Armond/archive1
Admin Please take a look on Community Portal. gcardinal 02:45, 20 April 2007 (CEST) :PvXwiki talk:Administrators, fill your info in. -Auron 22:14, 26 April 2007 (CEST) Sig test Test. - Armond Warblade Policy Because of agreement among all four of the Admins as well as all of the users who posted comments on the talk page, PvXwiki:Delete Unfavored Builds previously "Delete Old Builds" has been been made official policy. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:35, 25 April 2007 (CEST) :Sweet, thanks for letting me know. 18:57, 25 April 2007 (CEST) Welcome to BoD Hey, mate. Saw you joined our guild. Welcome to MEEP. nice to see fellow MEEPers active on the GW Wikis. Ni 21:01, 26 April 2007 (CEST) :Haha, I just replied to your message welcoming me to MEEP on the forums, too. Thanks again. :P 21:32, 26 April 2007 (CEST) ::No love for the Blobulator? :( Although I don't think anyone in the guild knew my "alias"-esque thingy anyway until I got Tia and Armond to join MEEP XD *cough* This is Valen incase you didn't know, although Armond already knows, and then I doubt anyone else will actually read this section, anyway I'll stop now ^_^ Also what's wrong with porting a similar version of my official wiki userpage >.> I don't want to have to come up with another stupid one. I already left the GuildWiki one behind but I'll probably use this wiki. *sigh* --Blobulator 08:14, 5 May 2007 (CEST) :::Hey Vallen, I wouldn't have guessed it was you either. You left SiC? And whats the scoop on MEEP? -- BrianG 19:24, 5 May 2007 (CEST) ::::EDIT: Yeah nevermind >.> After a few days of stupidity I finally got some of it. Disregard me D: --Blobulator 01:06, 6 May 2007 (CEST) . Hah, we're going to delete all archived builds? -Auron 22:19, 30 April 2007 (CEST) :Apparently. 22:23, 30 April 2007 (CEST) ::We should leave them as historical reference, imo. People may hear the names of the builds being thrown around in-game, and might want to look them up. GWiki doesn't host them anymore, we ought to, if only because no one else is. - Krowman (talk • ) 07:33, 8 May 2007 (CEST) Hi there, I made a build on this link http://www.pvxbuilds.com/index.php?title=PvXwiki:Style_and_formatting/Builds#Skill_bar. How do i get it checked? There is no information or useful link to any help on how to get it checked. Many thanks :) Template:Unfavored-build FYI: It looks like you wanted to use a dynamic date, but your edit to Template:Unfavored-build appears to now makes the date static to May 11th. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 161.88.255.140 ( ) }. :Well, yeah, once it becomes not-May 11, 2007, the template will show the date as that not-May 11 date whenever applied. The problem is that all the old templates show May 11, 2007, but once again I say it's possible (at this point I'd even say likely) that all builds will be moved to untested anyway. -- Armond Warblade 22:57, 11 May 2007 (CEST) ::I saw it in the template, not in builds. Looking at the template, it will still show May 11th on the 12th, 13th, 14th, etc. It's coded as the text "11 May 2007", not using any mediawiki codes to generate that date. It's clearly hardcoded. You might want to take another look. :::Gotcha. Think I know how to fix it. Thank you! -- Armond Warblade 23:06, 11 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Just checking if you noticed ... it's still static ... if you're inserting a code, it's converting to the static date when you save the page. :::::AAGH! Ok. This is pissing me off. Thank you for your keen eye. -- Armond Warblade 23:12, 11 May 2007 (CEST) Bravo Nice job fixing the builds dude ;)/ I would do more..but my comp is at 1 mbps lmao. But anyway, gj :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:28, 11 May 2007 (CEST) :I fixed builds? o.O I just want to delete Template:Skills-template and get rid of the whatlinkshere things... -- Armond Warblade 23:31, 11 May 2007 (CEST) ::More then what I have been doing. Its either you are fixing the builds, or destroying them ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:18, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :::I try. :D -- Armond Warblade 21:07, 13 May 2007 (CEST) Need a fix we have a page R/E Firey Quick Shot which needs sorting out, some scrub mucked up the page. Please read for more info. ~~ Napalm Flame 21:36, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :Did I do it right? :D -- Armond Warblade 22:38, 13 May 2007 (CEST) Big big bug... We have a big error... Lottery script failed when something went wrong @ random.org. So now we need to message all the users who got 0 as ticket to re-vote again... User list: *(Removed for spacing) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' gcardinal ( ) }. :...That list scares me. I'll get started on letting them know as soon as I can, but I have to run out and do some work in the garden for now. Sorry... Will be back in an hour or two. -- Armond Warblade 23:33, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :: Thanks. I will remove users I have messaged GCardinal 23:36, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :::Ok, I got a bunch, someone else's turn. Use ~~~~. -- Armond Warblade 02:20, 14 May 2007 (CEST) ::::I'll get on it. - Krowman (talk • ) 03:22, 14 May 2007 (CEST) :::::Done. I've got the feeling some of those are sockpuppet accounts, set up to win the Bone Dragon Miniprize. Now, to put some ice on my fingers... - Krowman (talk • ) 03:45, 14 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::Yeh, that is something we need to check (not that I am actually capable of doing so, but Cardinal can probably review the IP addresses or write a short script to compare the addresses. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 03:59, 14 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::The thing I find interesting is that the default option is the farthest in the lead. -- Armond Warblade 15:51, 14 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::We should make all users state at least one of their IGNs on their user pages. That way, we can check for multiple users using the same account. -- Armond Warblade 16:58, 14 May 2007 (CEST) More vandalism User 85.12.80.128 has been doing some mroe vandalism, including to my user page. Check his contributions for more info. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 15:52, 14 May 2007 (CEST) :See his talk page. -- Armond Warblade 16:58, 14 May 2007 (CEST) ::TYVM, much appreciated, my school (or should I say, all of Thurrock's schools) have a notorious history with vandalising wikipedia. I think the final figure is somewhere around 5000 students, with several hundred vandals. I appreciate stopping this madness. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 17:31, 14 May 2007 (CEST) :::As I said, I refuse to have a repeat of my school running around on this wiki. If I had known it was an open IP in the first place, I would have banned him for a week instead of a day the first time, but he still gets the perma-ban. -- Armond Warblade 20:14, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Manslaughter's e-denial build Haha thanks for the bad comment on my E-denial build.... it isnt even a E denial build didnt you read the skills.... wither gives -1 energy degen and so does malaise ... but ether lord -2 degen so it gives them 0 regen so.... And EVEN if you delete it... im just gunna post it again... i got all the info saved One step ahead of you.. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Manslaughter ( ) }. :If it's not an e-denial build, why does it have those three e-denial skills you mentioned? I'm sorry, but there doesn't seem to be any point to it. Therefore, it violates PvX:WELL. And if you try to re-post deleted content, it gets deleted immediately, no questions asked, and you've violated the final say of an admin. That's enough to earn you a short ban for vandalism. (It's not technically vandalism, I know, don't get nitpicky on me. You know you shouldn't do it, and you did it, so don't complain.) :Why are you so worked up about this, anyway? It's just one build. If it doesn't fit this community, use it in your own gameplay and post a new one. There are plenty of builds that work in-game, but aren't sophisticated enough to post on this wiki. Deal with it. -- Armond Warblade 23:29, 15 May 2007 (CEST) ::He was already warned by me, see his talk page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:34, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :::Thanks. Your warning was much needed, I think, and I appreciate it. -- Armond Warblade 23:41, 15 May 2007 (CEST) ::::No problem. The whole situation was reminiscent of situations like with the Jaguar Sword build although on a much smaller scale, and, I think the key is to take some preemptive action before the situation can escalate. Hopefully, my attempt at conflict resolution will succeed. Where's Gares when you need him, huh? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:44, 15 May 2007 (CEST) Just a friendly suggestion, but, since you were a party involved in that little fracas along with Manslaughter, making the decision to delete the build might not have been the greatest. Not that I disagree in this instance, but it would be hard for you to stay unbiased given the situation, albeit the small situation, that arose as a result of that particular build. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:55, 16 May 2007 (CEST) :True... I hadn't thought about that (generally I don't). I'll restore for now. (If, on the other hand, some admin that wasn't involved in the fracas deleted it, that would be ok, right?) -- Armond Warblade 22:56, 16 May 2007 (CEST) Blargh, You Fixed My Typo But... >.> You fix a stupid typo on my userpage but your page still says "My guild is Biscuit of Dewm MEEP. Fellow MEEPers include Ni. I fully expect Blobulator to make an account here as soon as this place is open to the public." I shall smite you for inaccuracies!!!!1!!1!ONE! --Blobulator 07:46, 16 May 2007 (CEST) :Well, I was right, wasn't I? :P Besides, I actually GvG, so I'm allowed the occasional mistake XD *Fixes* -- Armond Warblade 16:01, 16 May 2007 (CEST) ::I LIKE GvGing >.> it's just the last week or two and week or two coming I have assignments and exams galore... *sigh* --Blobulator 00:26, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::So do I (sorta), but you don't see me whining now do you :P -- Armond Warblade 00:27, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::: *mutters random obscenities* Back to studying >.> XD Also I think I overdid it on the skill icons, but they were fitting :P :::: --Blobulator 00:30, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::::That they were. Not like I'll call you on them, anyway. :P -- Armond Warblade 00:31, 17 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::There, they're less dominating now XD (Sorry I had to do this one now :P Ok I'm done >.<) :::::: --Blobulator 00:39, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::I officially hate that skill. >.< -- Armond Warblade 00:45, 17 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::::But the name was just so fitting... *puppy-dog eyes* --Blobulator 00:45, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Puppy eyes of doom! *Sysop Slam* -- Armond Warblade 00:46, 17 May 2007 (CEST) Adolf Hitler Thank you, he was really getting on my nerves. Eronth 17:10, 16 May 2007 (CEST) :Note: look when/where the vandalism by User:213.249.154.98‎ ended > same page as first vandalism by user:Adolf Hitler. Coincidence? I don't believe in coincidences. ::I do, but not in this case. Either way, that IP vandalized a user page with insults. Eronth 17:15, 16 May 2007 (CEST) :::Same. Slam. You know, at some point my penchant for permanently blocking IPs is going to bite me in the ass... Worth it in the mean time though. -- Armond Warblade 17:16, 16 May 2007 (CEST) Images are dodgy to upload I did it for my sig image, that worked fine, but now I can't upload anything else, it keeps saying "." is not a recommended file format, even though it's a JPEG. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 23:09, 16 May 2007 (CEST) :Rename it .jpg - it doesn't like the e. -- Armond Warblade 23:13, 16 May 2007 (CEST) ::I do, but it is STILL dodgy... Damn it >.< I really wanna show off my art of a dying art... '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 23:14, 16 May 2007 (CEST) :::Are you using caps? It seems to like .jpg better than .JPG for WHATEVER reason. (At least, GuildWiki did.) -- Armond Warblade 23:21, 16 May 2007 (CEST) ::::I got it to upload somehow, by going to my sig image and choosing to upload a new version of the file under a different name. Don't know what's causing it to be so dodgy. Look at my userpage on the bottommost box to see my leetness XD '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 23:23, 16 May 2007 (CEST) Heeeeeeelp User:Armond/Skills template is being evil - I can't get it to display the proper skill type. It tends to show "elite" well, but it's not so happy with anything after that. Can anyone help? -- Armond Warblade 00:32, 17 May 2007 (CEST) : Would it have worked better to just resurrect the old template, or would that have the same effect as your new one? Eronth 01:54, 17 May 2007 (CEST) skill bar Are there any plans to convert a skill bar to pvx format without requiring attribs/proff to be included? Eronth 01:54, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :I don't think that would work. The pop-up boxes display the skill damage, duration etc based on the attribute levels that you put in. You can use the older syle of skill bars if you don't want atts/profs. They are ; there are some examples in my sandbox if you'd like. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:59, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :: I understand, I just see them all over the place and I started to wonder if I should be converting them or not. Eronth 02:06, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::Actually, I wouldn't bother with the Unfavored builds. Most of them clearly suck, we will likely delete them sometime in the future (PVX:WELL). - Krowman (talk • ) 02:09, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::: Dang..now I have to pay attention to what I randomly pop up on. Can I tag obviously incomplete builds or just leave it go? Eronth 02:12, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::: EDIT: And what should I about build stubs? Convert or no? Eronth 02:14, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::::Obviously incomplete builds (like that one that was just a skill bar) are generally crappy. Add a delete tag, mention PvX:WELL in the reason, and let an admin decide. Stubs should be converted unless they obviously suck, in which case tag them as above. :::::As for a PvX code skill bar, you'd have to ask Cardinal. That's his department. I just slam stuff. -- Armond Warblade 04:13, 17 May 2007 (CEST) PvXwiki:Administrators If you haven't yet noticed, I responded to your email. If you wanna chat, I will be on Messenger for the next hour or so. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:03, 18 May 2007 (CEST) :I dunno if I can get MSN at school, but I'll see... And no, I hadn't noticed, sorry. I noticed Auron's though! :P -- Armond Warblade 00:04, 18 May 2007 (CEST) :Bah, school's almost out anyway, I won't have a chance to get on MSN for a while after that. I'll go do email. -- Armond Warblade 00:06, 18 May 2007 (CEST) My bad Lol, your User Page looks so much like a Talk page, that I thought it was your talk page ;). Sorry. [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:13, 18 May 2007 (CEST) :Does it? Lol, guess I should think about putting some actual content on it then ;) -- Armond Warblade 01:45, 18 May 2007 (CEST) ::It was a little strange that an admin had so little feedback :p. [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:09, 18 May 2007 (CEST) :::I speak in few words, but I let them speak for me. -- Armond Warblade 02:17, 18 May 2007 (CEST) can you get on msn. thx. GCardinal 18:50, 18 May 2007 (CEST) Sig? I don't really know who to go to for this, but, how do I edit my sig. Eronth 04:46, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :Create a page like User:Defiant Elements/Sig and create your signature there using HTML (You can use that link or a similar one made by Armond, Krowman, etc. if you don't know how to write the HTML). Then, go to Preferences, and where it says nickname, insert or whatever your link is into the box and make sure to check the raw signatures box. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:05, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :: Awesome, I got it without any problems. I don't know the rules on sigs, but I assume mines legal. Thanks for helping me out[[user:Eronth|‽ -'('''eronth')]] no 05:29, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :::That sig ownzzzzz, but remember to use proper punctuation or people will mistake that for a question mark at the end of every post :P -Auron 05:32, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :::No, it isn't legal, sorry. Read PW:SIGN. You can't use the tag in your sig and I don't think you can use either. Just read the policy, it explains all of this. [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 05:34, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :::: Oh noez. I'll have to work with it a little more : / Also, for the record, that thing at the very begining is called an interobang. Best punctuation ever! [[user:Eronth| ‽ -'('''eronth')]] no 05:40, 19 May 2007 (CEST) ::::: Is it a question mark? Is it an exclamation point? Who knows! [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 05:42, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :::::: Hmm, so I read PW:SIGN and saw how it said I can't use because it disrupts flow. I don't know about you, but on my side of the net around the interrobang actually keeps size flowing. without : [[user:Eronth|‽-'('''eronth')]] ''no'' with : [[user:Eronth|‽-'('eronth)]] ''no'' :::::: Normal is just, too small. oh well. [[user:Eronth|‽ -'('eronth)]] ''no'' 05:52, 19 May 2007 (CEST) Reset indent because I'm doing a bunch of paragraphs. There is a simple test: Highlight the character in question. If the blue highlighting "jumps" up or down, it will disrupt the flow. However, it only disrupts the flow on two adjacent lines - thus, the following would show disrupted flow: Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah ‽ blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. However, the following will not disrupt the flow. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah ‽ blah BLAH. Blah blah blah blah bored. To be honest, I don't see how often the first situation will come into play. I'm going to bring this up on PW:SIGN. -- Armond Warblade 23:53, 19 May 2007 (CEST) : I see what you mean. awesome, thanks for clarifying that. So, if I have a natural indent like this, it keeps flow even with super script? Making sure this post is long enough by typing a lot... Nope, that was a fail, but does work. At least on my side of the net. See:[[user:Eronth| ‽-'''(єronħ')']] no 01:38, 20 May 2007 (CEST) ‽ ‽ Supposedly? [[user:Eronth| ‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 02:17, 20 May 2007 (CEST) :...What? -- Armond Warblade 02:41, 20 May 2007 (CEST) :: I quote you "the "interrobang" (as it's supposedly called)". I was just reffering you to wiki's interrobang page to remove all doubt. [[user:Eronth| ‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 02:47, 20 May 2007 (CEST) :: Wow, I just edit conflicted with myself... [[user:Eronth| ‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 02:47, 20 May 2007 (CEST) :::Got you. I wasn't sure because it wasn't in firefox's spellchecker. But I think you fail with your edit conflicts. XD (That, or you're faster than Skuld...) -- Armond Warblade 02:51, 20 May 2007 (CEST) :::: Apperently I'm so fast that I'' can't even follow me. I hit save this page, and BAM! edit conflict. I checked the differences tween my save and the supposed edit conflict. The only difference was that one of them still had my sig in ~~~~ form, the other one was sig in expanded form. [[user:Eronth| ‽-'(єronħ)]] ''no'' 02:53, 20 May 2007 (CEST) :::: EDIT: wow, so it's apperently NOT a word. Yet at the same time it's the name of a punctuation symbol. [[user:Eronth| ‽-'''(єronħ')']] ''no'' 03:02, 20 May 2007 (CEST) :::::...I think your computer fails. Badly. I demand that you restart. -- Armond Warblade 03:19, 20 May 2007 (CEST) :::::: Restart what, my life or my computer? lol [[user:Eronth| ‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 03:24, 20 May 2007 (CEST) Your guide? You once had a guide I commented on, in regards to 55'ing (i think) or something to do with Monks, that you wrote and i think you asked gcard to take a peak at it, where did it go? Thanks Slipmat 22:06, 22 May 2007 (CEST) :Currently at Build:Invincimonk Guide. Not mine, actually, but there you go. -- Armond Warblade 01:20, 23 May 2007 (CEST) ... I replied there. -Auron 10:51, 23 May 2007 (CEST) Slipmat's talk page Hi. Please don't be upset with me, did I do okay this last edit to my talk page? Did I put the in there correctly so nothing wrong is done? Is there like a generic code site for wiki's in general so I'm not treating everything as a forum page, or whatever? Just so I understand what everything means, <> (()) etc etc. Thanks ~~~~ <--- Not working? !~~~~ HELP! what to do ~~~~ i'm user slipmatSlipmat 21:06, 23 May 2007 (CEST) :When you put in by itself, it doesnt show up (like in your post above). What nowiki does, is remove special formatting. (e.g. When you put ' around words ('Hello'), It automatically '''bolds' the font, if you place before it, you can then type the apostrophes without the font becoming bolded.) Using stops it from removing special formatting. So typing hello world :would save as :hello world. :Because you started a in your post, but never used the , your ~~~~ didn't work. [[user:Eronth| ‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 20:49, 23 May 2007 (CEST) HAh, I didn't even recognize that i had that < .. nowiki > thing in there for it to not realize.. ahhh whatever, I suck. Any good places to understand that wiki commands that are out there I can visit? Slipmat 21:08, 23 May 2007 (CEST) :You can find some help on editing at GuildWiki's Editing guide. This wiki works basically the same.--Hhhippo 21:15, 23 May 2007 (CEST) Thanks! Slipmat 21:19, 23 May 2007 (CEST) :o.O My talk page is getting like Gem's! Questions asked and answered by other people! It's like I don't even need to look at it at all! Aah! :...It's actually kind of a nice feeling. ^_^ -- Armond Warblade 21:42, 23 May 2007 (CEST) ::Some people can be made happy so easily :-) ::One more note to Slipmat: When replying on a discussion page, you should put some :::'s in front of each line. 'some' means one more than the post before you. This will create some indenting which makes it easier to track who answered whom. ::Btw: Thanks for doing some beginner's mistakes, it might give some inspiration for work on Help pages... --Hhhippo 21:50, 23 May 2007 (CEST) :::I did read the guide, and hopefully the newbie mistakes will go by the wayside. Maybe not, I should keep everyone on their toes right? Expecially king of mistake finding Armond Warblade -- Slipmat 21:55, 23 May 2007 (CEST) I edited this 20 times before my stupid reply Slipmat 21:57, 23 May 2007 (CEST) hahahahah ::::I feel so loved :P -- Armond Warblade 22:03, 23 May 2007 (CEST)